


Fennan

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [1]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Two-part story introducing Fennan.





	1. Part One

Dream and Nightstar wandered around the Multiverse one day, looking for new members of their group.

“Dream,” Nightstar started, “I just want to apologize for last time.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dream assured him.

“But it  _is_!” Nightstar kicked at the ground, looking at his bandaged arm. “I wasn’t fast enough.”

“It’s my fault for believing we could’ve lasted longer with them.”

“It’s always the same.” Nightstar sat down on a log, “Every time we find suitable members, they barely last a year or two. Three if we’re lucky.” He put his head in his hand, Dream sitting down next to him.

“Listen, the last few decades were rough, but we just have to keep going, or else Nightmare wins.”

“I know. But what if-“ They both soon heard rustling from a nearby bush. Both of them brought their heads up and readied themselves in case they had to fight.

Only for a creature around their height to appear. He looked like a Human, but there were some small features that belonged to a Monster. He had fox ears, and a pattern on his face and went up around his eyes. His hair was brown around the bottom and a paler top. His right eye was a dark orange-brown while his left eye was a golden yellow. The part of his eyes that would’ve been white was black. He was fox hair on the back of his arms.

He was slightly muscular, with a torn dusty red shirt, dull green pants, and dull orange boots. In his right hand was a green staff with a yellow egg-shaped bulb in on top. He was leaning on his staff for support off of his right leg.

“Who are you?” Nightstar asked, slightly lowering his stance.

“I’m Fennan. I’m running from some bad people right now.”

“Bad people?” Dream asked, “What do they look like?”

The answer to his question was a knife whizzing past Fennan’s ear. He limped over to Dream, and Nightstar as Dust appeared.

“Now where is that insufferable little-“ He stopped when he saw the two skeletons.

“Well, well, well. Looks like the boss will give me extra credit today.”

“Not in a million years,” Nightstar replied, summoning his staff, only for Dream to lower his arm.

“You can’t fight well, you’ll only injure yourself more. Let me handle this. Protect Fennan, I’ll come back.” Dream summoned his starry staff and launched at Dust, dueling staff and knife.

Nightstar cursed under his breath. “Hang on kiddo, you might not be used to this.” He put a hand on Fennan’s shoulder.

“First, I’m 20 years old, second, what are you talking about?” He was answered by Nightstar teleporting them to another universe. Fennan stumbled a bit, looking like he was about to throw up.

“G-guh. What was that?” Fennan felt a tad dizzy, sitting down on a nearby rock.

“S’called teleportation. You might get used to it if you’re unlucky. Now give me a look at your leg.”

“Oh, this?” He took off his boot, revealing a nasty stab wound on a slightly hairy foot. “That crazy-eyed skeleton stabbed me in the foot. But look at your arm. You need more healing than I do.”

“Don’t worry, I’m left-handed.” Nightstar put a hand to Fennan’s injured foot. “Oh, by the way, this might tickle a little.” His hand started to glow as the wound starts to close.

Fennan’s eyes went wide, “Woah, I never thought Monsters could do that.”

Nightstar looked up at Fennan in the midst of healing, “But, aren’t you a Monster too?”

He brushed a strand of hair out of his view, “Half-Monster. I was raised on the Surface and never learned much magic except for what I can do with this.” He gestured to his staff.

“That sucks. What can you do with that?” Nightstar finished healing Fennan’s foot.

Fennan stood up, putting weight on his healed foot. “Awesome! Thanks!” He put his boot back on. “As for this staff, well, I can’t do a lot with it now, but I’m learning a little bit. Here, I can show you.”  

He closed his eyes and concentrated, the yellow bulb starting to glow, he pointed it towards Nightstar as vines started to wrap around his arm.

Nightstar was startled, instincts telling him to free his arm. “Don’t worry,” Fennan reassured him, “this won’t hurt.”

Nightstar nodded and tried not to flinch too much as the vines tore through the bandage and wrapped around the bone. When the vines retreated back to the ground, Nightstar’ bandage was gone and in place was a fully healed arm.

He flexed it for a bit, amazed by the outcome. “Awesome.” He murmured.

“It’s the least I can do for you,” Fennan replied. “Call it repayment for healing my foot.”

“Thanks.” Nightstar smiled.

“So,” Fennan sat back down on the rock, “what were you talking about earlier with the teleportation?”

“Oh, that.” He sighed. “Listen, I’m not one to tell everything to someone I just met.”

“Does it have to do with the crazy-eyed skeleton?” He ventured.

Nightstar sighed. “Yeah, basically. He works for this evil overlord that I’m trying to stop with… shit.” He marveled.

“What?” Fennan seemed genuinely concerned.

He stood up. “Dream. He let us leave him like that! Shit!”

“But aren’t you guys magical skeletons? If he’s injured he can just heal himself.” The hybrid guessed.

“Dust is stronger than both me and Dream combined. The only reason we survive his and the others’ battles is by fleeing.” He explained. “Hang on. We’re heading back.”

“Wait!” Fennan didn’t have time to respond as they returned back to the previous universe.

Once they returned, Nightstar’s eyes widened, hiding behind a tree as Fennan started feeling sick.

The area was splattered with blood and torn branches, and what laid in the center was a familiar circlet.

But no dust.

“What the hell?” Fennan gagged at the blood while Nightstar walked toward the bloody mess.

“Is he… No, he can’t be.” Nightstar picked up the circlet, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

“…No.” Fennan looked around at the stained flora, the bulb on his staff emitting a faint glow in place for light as night fell. “The plants tell me more creatures came.”

Nightstar looked up at him, “The plants… talk to you?”

“It’s complicated.” Fennan scratched the back of his head. He glanced to a sunflower completely stained in blood. “Apparently this ‘overlord’ sent some underlings to overwhelm Dream.”

Nightstar looked at Fennan in surprise.  _Can he really be a good use to the team?_  He shook the thought away.  _No. He’s young, we can’t just ruin his life like that._  He sighed and got up, holding the circlet in his hands. “Well, I should get going to save Dream. Nice knowing you.” He turned to leave when the foxlike hybrid stopped him.

“Hold on, you don’t think you’re doing this alone do you?”

“I don’t want you to perish under my watch and responsibility.”

“I’m 20 dammit! If anything, you look like the young one here! What are you? 15?” The plants around them started to grow spikes and grow towards the two.

Nightstar backed away as sharp vines grew near him. Fennan shook his head and calmed down, causing the plants retreated to their normal state.

“Sorry, anger issues don’t mix well with my powers.” Fennan apologized, his fox-like ears twitching.

“It’s alright.” Nightstar replied, “Now, let’s go save Dream. If you really want to go with.” He held out a hand to the hybrid.

He took Nightstar’s hand gingerly, nodding in preparation whilst also not fully prepared. He closed his eyes as Nightstar took them to the outskirts of a dark castle.

“Holy fuck.” Fennan commented after opening his eyes. “That’s the overlord’s castle?” Nightstar nodded, a grim expression on his face as he advanced forward, Fennan following shortly behind.

“So,” Fennan started, hoping to lessen the tension, “do you come here often due to Dream being captured?”

“Him, and the previous teammates…” Nightstar mumbled.

“Wowowowait.” Fennan’s ears perked up in curiosity. “There’s more of you guys?”

Nightstar mumbled something else, too quiet for even Fennan’s ears to pick up. “Sorry?” He asked to the skeleton.

“There  _were_  more of us…” He said a bit louder.

“Were?”

Nightstar stopped and turned to face him. “Listen, I didn’t want you to come along because…” He took a deep breath, “I didn’t want you ending up like the rest.”

“What happened to them?” The ears started to lower.

“The same fate Dream will meet if we don’t hurry. Now c’mon.” He turned back around and started into a sprint, summoning his staff as Fennan sprinted to catch up.


	2. Part Two

“Foolish brother,” Nightmare loomed over his wounded brother, tendrils aimed at Dream. “not even your little friend could be there for you. Now, before you say goodbye to your precious life,” He picked up Dream with one of his tendrils, bringing him up face-to-face. “you will tell me who that Nightstar skeleton  _really_  is. He seems,  _too_  familiar. Tell me, or you’ll have your life squeezed out of you.”

Dream could barely speak, his voice came out in small croaks, “His… identity is… a secret I will… hold until my… death.” He winced as the grip of the tendrils grew tighter. Nightmare growled, the rest of the tendrils aimed at his other half’s face.

“You two seem close, despite being together for only a few decades. I can tell he barely aged, just like you and me. What? Is he another guardian?” His voice changed to a dead tone. “You  _will_  tell me.”

“He’s not going to crack.” Nightmare’s monochromatic friend spoke up. “Better to just kill him and move on.”

“No.” Nightmare refused, “Dream treats this other skeleton like a…” He turned back to Dream, “like a brother.” He slammed Dream against the wall. “Is there something I don’t know?!” He almost screamed. “What?! We have another brother?!”

Dream coughed up some blood, his eyelights slightly dimming. “I love you brother, I really do, but I can’t tell you.”

Frustrated, Nightmare threw his other half across the room. “IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LET ALL OF THIS HAPPEN!!” A tear started to drip down Nightmare’s goopy cheek. “All of this is  _your_  fault. You never cared enough to see me in pain. All you cared about were the villagers.”

“Uh, hey, Goop Lord?” A voice called from next to him. He turned to see a Human with a staff standing next to Cross, who was tied up with vines. “Just want to add a little advice if you’re going to play the villain in the story.”

“Wha- Who are you?” Nightmare’s tendrils reached out to grab him when a neon blue flash came in between the two.

“Miss me?” A familiar skeleton held his staff pointed towards the enemy. Nightmare was enraged now, yelling out for his other lackeys to arrive.

“Won’t work octopus.” the fox-looking Human commented, “You might find the rest a bit ‘tied up’ with other matters right now.” He winked as he ran to the injured skeleton.

Nightmare was about to reach after them when a bright crescent met next to his neck.

“Focus on the opponent, not the victims goopy.” Nightstar backed away as the tendrils reached out to stab him. He deflected each tendril with his staff as the staff-wielding Human helped Dream up.

“You okay?” Fennan asked, Dream looking up in slight surprise.

“You’re that Fennan person, right? What are you doing here? It’s dangerous!” Dream coughed up more blood, his eyelights dimmed much more as strength depleted faster.

“Don’t speak. Damn you’re dying fast. Hold on, I’ll heal you in a bit just let me get you out of here.” Fennan started to drag Dream to the nearest door when Nightstar was thrown in the same direction, clashing directly with the other two into the hallway.

Nightmare roared with laughter as Nightstar helped Fennan and Dream up and directed the other two through the hallways in a small sprint.

“And where do you three think you’re going?” Nightmare asked in a quiet voice as the lights in the castle went out suddenly, leaving the small glow of eyelights and a yellow bulb.

Dark laughter echoed through the hall as Nightstar attempted to direct the rest through the castle.

“Does this always happen?” Fennan asked.

“No, this is new. But we can’t stop now. Let’s continue forward.”

“Wait.” Fennan stopped, startling Nightstar. “We need to heal Dream, it might be too late if we end up escaping.”

“Are you mad?” Neon blue eyelights turned to stare at Fennan, “If we stop long enough to heal him we’ll get caught! We need to get out of here.” He turned around to continue. “Dammit, if we can find easy light sources to navigate but stay concealed…” He continued to murmur ideas as one formed in Fennan’s head, ears perking up to check for nearby sounds.

Fennan then closed his eyes to concentrate as the bulb on his staff started to glow. He pointed it towards a random direction as little specks of light sprouted from the bulb and onto the ceiling, a glowing mushroom growing in place and lighting up the hall enough.

Nightstar stared at the plant in surprise. “Damn you’re full of surprises.”

Fennan shook his head, ‘That’s not the only part. I’m going to lead the guy off course. You and Dream go on and wait in a nearby cave.”

“Wait. What cave?”

Fennan’s ears twitched, “I’m sensing a hidden cave approximately five miles that way. It’s full of plants and vines so it’ll keep you hidden. Now go.” Nightstar nodded and carried Dream towards the direction Fennan pointed out as he went another direction, leading the roots growing from the ceiling mushroom.

Nightstar soon reached a room that looked like it’s seen better days. It was full of dead vines, except for a wall of thriving ones. Nightstar wasn’t entirely sure this was it. Then again, he was being followed by a very unhappy Horror, what chance did he have against him while defending Dream.

He decided to take his chances and reached through the vines. He found a cave welcoming him as he dragged Dream through, the sight taking his breath away.

Flowers bloomed around stalagmites and stalactites, vines draped along the cave walls. In the back was a bed shaped from vines and covered in huge leaves.

“You made it.” Fennan appeared from a cave tunnel to the side which was covered in vines.

Nightstar was speechless. “W-why- You- A cave in the middle of a-“ Nightstar’s head started to hurt.

“I’ll explain later, now let’s get Dream onto the bed, we’re running out of time.” Fennan led them towards the plant bed, Dream groaning in pain as his eyelights were near invisible. Nightstar started to panic as he sensed his best friend’s life fading away.

“How much can you heal him?” Fennan asked, mixing up something at a nearby table.

Nightstar looked down at his hands and replied, “I can do enough to keep him alive, but I won’t be able to fully heal him. That takes a lot of magic, especially in this state.”

“That’s what I thought. Here, have him drink this, it’ll stop the bleeding.” Fennan handed the skeleton a wooden bowl filled with mucky golden liquid. Nightstar lifted Dream’s head gingerly as he poured the substance into his mouth. Dream started having a coughing fit after, but fortunately, the blood wounds started to close up.

Fennan then had Nightstar heal Dream as much as he can while he joined in healing by placing golden-pink flowers on the wounds and using his staff in a combined effort. The process started to have full effect as the flowers disappeared into the green glow the two cast on Dream. Nightstar was soon unable to continue or he would be too depleted to walk. “Don’t worry,” Fennan reassured him, not looking back up, “he’s almost healed.”

Fennan was proved right as Dream suddenly gasped for air and sat up straight almost immediately. Nightstar’s eyes widened for what seemed like the third or fourth time that day as he hugged Dream in a semi-tight embrace.

“N-nightstar?” Dream choked out, “Where are we?”

“I had him bring you here to my home,” Fennan replied, setting his staff down on a small pedestal. “I thought you needed some extra healing after your fight.”

“Yeah,” Nightstar retreated from the hug. “what did happen that caused a lot of blood loss in the forest?”

“Oh, that.” Dream scratched the back of his head, “I was about to escape Dust and join you guys when Horror, Killer,  _and_  Cross joined in. I was overwhelmed, and then Nightmare appeared. Sorry I scared you guys.”

“It’s alright.” Fennan’s ears twitched. “I was at least glad to help out. My magic isn’t that good, so I mostly rely on basic herb mixes.”

“Wait,” Nightstar started to become confused. “you said you’re not good at magic, but you can heal with plants, make lights with plants? Also, you live right in the castle?!”

“Well, not exactly.” Fennan walked over to the wall of vines and pulled part of it out of the way, revealing a lush forest instead of the dark castle.

“How?!” Nightstar walked out to prove this wasn’t a hallucination.

Fennan scratched the back of his head, “Well, I don’t understand it myself, but the plants go with my emotions. One time, I was lost and couldn’t find my way back home. But when I went into a huge bush, I found my home on the other side. I’m trying to understand it myself, but I’m learning.”

“This is amazing!” Dream stumbled out to admire the scenery. “I’ve never seen this type of magic before. What AU are you from?”

Fennan tilted his head in confusion, “What’s an AU?”

The two skeletons stared in surprise. “Doesn’t everyone know about AUs?” Nightstar asked.

“I think there’s a small percentage that’s never heard of them.” Dream replied.

Nightstar sighed, giving Dream his circlet, “Well, thanks Fennan, but Dream and I should go; we can’t stay in one Universe for too long or we’ll be found. We don’t want to put you in danger.” Nightstar summoned his staff to tear a rift when Fennan stopped him.

“Wait! Wouldn’t you guys like another ally?”

Dream and Nightstar looked at each other for a moment.

“I think he might be of help.”

“No Dream. He’ll end up like the rest, and I don’t want another lost life to be on me.”

“The others didn’t die because of you Night. Besides, Fennan helped us today. I don’t think we can go long without help from others.”

Nightstar looked down at the grass as Dream put a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t keep running from people just because you’re afraid of them joining.”

“It’s because I don’t want them to waste their lives trying to be heroes.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“That’s different! We’re immortal! I want to be better than  _he_  might see me if we-“

“ _Nightstar._ ” Dream cut him off. “If we’re lucky, you two won’t see each other for a while, but you still can’t keep running from people. Besides, Fennan is unique, we might have a better chance with him.”

“Okay, now you sound like we’re planning to flat out use him.”

“Dammit Nightstar, just listen to me for once.”

Nightstar sighed, looking back at Fennan. “Alright Fennan,” The hybrid’s ears started to twitch in excitement as Nightstar said the next words,

“Welcome aboard.”


End file.
